1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of managing a component mounting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of continuously manufacturing a light emitting device in which LED chips are mounted on a flexible substrate according to a roll-to-roll process has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-228602).
In the flexible substrate used in the conventional method, it is considered that various electronic components such as LED chips are mounted. However, in the conventional method, during manufacturing of light emitting devices and/or storage and/or delivery of the light emitting devices after manufacturing, some of the electronic components may be broken or deteriorated.